


Its hard to wake up in a snowy morning

by FungJi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They're not footballers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungJi/pseuds/FungJi
Summary: A snowy morning of Cressi.





	Its hard to wake up in a snowy morning

 

"It snowed!’

Neymar was bouncing around energetic ally, already bundled up in various knitted items of clothing, reindeers parading across his jersey, bursting open doors around the flat.

Cristiano groaned and buried his head in his pillow, the glare from the snow shining through his window and Neymar’s noise ringing in his ears.

He pulled his blankets closer to him, trying to hold on the sleepy warmness, wishing he could get back to sleep.

And suddenly, in the distance, he could hear what seemed to be an explosion of noise- everyone was up, it seemed, dishes clattering and people yelling- and a jovial duet being sung loudly by Neymar and Coutinho. Cristiano tried to hide in his covers further, thankful his room was the furthest away from the living area, so the noise wasn’t quite as loud as he imagined it actually was.

Cristiano peeped over his covers when he heard his door creak open, bracing himself for a wool covered whirlwind named Neymar to bust in and rouse him from his warm, comfy bed- but relaxed when the door clicked shut behind Leo, the shorter boy swathed in his blankets, his eyes half closed and his mouth stretched open in a very unattractive yawn.

"Shift over, will you," Leo mumbled, his hand appearing from his duvet to rub at his eyes, and Cristiano wriggled over, lifting up the blanket, and Leo dropped his with another yawn and climbed in.

"Mmm, warm in here," he sighed blissfully, wrapping the duvets around himself and brushing his cold feet up against Cristiano’s legs, causing him to wince.

"What brings you here?" Cristiano murmured, his voice even deeper from the huskiness of sleep.

"Nene’s noisy," Leo mumbled, moving closer, "and everyone else." Then throwing his legs around Cristiano's and draping his arm over his waist, cuddling into Cristiano as if he were a (super-duper) oversized teddy bear.

Leo's head curled into Cristiano’s chest, using his arm as a pillow, already halfway to dreamland, and as Cristiano draped an arm around Leo and entwined their legs, he knew he’d be waking up with a dead arm with a pool of drool on it, but he couldn’t think of a better way to spend a snowy morning as he let sleep claim him again.


End file.
